Nineteen Years in the Making
by 62442padfoot
Summary: A lot can happen over the span of nineteen years, especially for the boy who lived to see them and the woman he couldn't live without. Watch as they get their epilogue; nineteen years in the making.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my version of what happened in between the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and Nineteen Years Later. Hope you enjoy! This is beta read by Pink Bismuth (the same one who does my Reading the Books story) And if you want to know where said Reading the Books story is PM me and I'll tell you or better yet, include that question in your review that I know all of you are going to write! Right?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does._

Chapter 1: A Surprise

It had been almost a year and a half since the epic battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was attending Auror training with Ron, who was also helping George with his shop. Hermione had just finished repeating her seventh year and was looking for employment in the Ministry.

Harry and Ginny had reunited just days after the war but not until after she ripped into him for scaring the life out of her. Ron and Hermione were still going strong, meaning they still fought every day. Getting back to…life had been hard for everyone, but there were some very obvious bright spots. Many a relationships had been born, including Neville and Luna. Harry had also finally met his godson, Teddy. Harry would pick him up every Friday afternoon and he and Ginny would spend the weekend with him. Needless to say, the young boy was spoiled.

Harry had also spent several days taking inventory on his inheritance. He had received not only his parent's home but also his father's boyhood house. There were also the two vaults at Gringotts, one was from his parents, but the other was left to him by Sirius. He had anonymously deposited three fourths of Sirius's account into the Weasley vault. Needless to say, they knew whom it was from and tried to fight it but Harry was adamant. They accepted it grudgingly.

The Dursley's were long forgotten. That was except Dudley. When Harry had gone over to collect his few things, Dudley had offered to help. It was in an awkward silence that they moved Harry's few possessions to his rented car but when they were done, there were handshakes and promises of letters. Every once in a while, Harry and his cousin would meet at a pub and share a drink or two or go out to lunch to catch up with what had been going on in the other's lives. Dudley had met someone. Anna was her name and she wasn't large, stupid, spoiled, or a gossip. Also, to infuriate his parents even farther, Anna was a squib. Dudley confided in Harry one day that he planned on marrying her. Harry couldn't have been happier for him.

Now, here he sat in the dining room of the Burrow with all of the Weasleys. Charlie had taken to coming around as often as possible since the war. While he didn't tell his mother his actual intentions, she still knew.

The dinner passed quietly. Occasionally Percy and Mr. Weasley would talk about work or something they read in the _Daily Prophet_, but nothing exciting passed between persons.

It was during dessert that there was a cause for excitement.

As Harry was passing out cake he 'ran out' just before he got to Ginny. After getting another piece and setting it down in front of her he sat down. Harry panicked slightly as she picked up her fork. Then he heard a light gasp.

In bright green letters a question was spelled out; '_Will you marry me?'_

Ginny looked up at Harry, "Is this… is this _mine_?"

Harry nodded.

"I-I yes! YES! Hell yes! Oh bloody hell, Harry! Yes!" she shouted, jumping out of her chair.

Everyone was now looking from Ginny to Harry. All of the women had smiles on their faces but none bigger than Molly Weasley's. All the men, sans Mr. Weasley as he had known for a week, looked slightly confused. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ginny, looked down at her plate. She squealed and jumped up to hug one of her best friends. Now Ron, who was starting to get mad with his confusion, asked loudly, "What's going on?"

Harry gave him an exasperated look. Ron had been the first one Harry had told when he resolved his plan to ask Ginny. To put him out of his misery though, Harry slid an emerald ring out of his pocket and onto Ginny's finger.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ron, not knowing what to say, just nodded. Now, Harry just had to wait for the reactions of the others.

The reaction that came was not mutual.

Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley all hugged and kissed the couple. Mr. Weasley embraced his only daughter and kissed her forehead, his eyes sparkling with tears that had yet to spill over. He shook Harry's hand and wished him happiness.

Then came Ginny's brothers. They didn't seem as willing to hand over their baby sister as their father did but then they couldn't be too bothered by it, as they didn't say anything. Loudly that is. None of them had any reservations in threatening Harry in their own unique ways, whether it be burns or long, boring speeches or being locked away in the depths of a bank.

Harry was both relieved and frightened when, at last, Ron came. He didn't take his eyes off Harry even as he congratulated his sister.

"You know-" he started, "I'll-" Ron tried again. "Just don't try anything Harry. I know you won't but even still, just don't. And, don't worry about those nancy's, the only one you actually have to worry about is Ginny. But don't be fooled that any of us have any problem with kicking someone while they're already down." With that he walked away to find some more cake.

It took Harry a minute to comprehend all of the contradictions and for a moment, he was truly worried that he _was _going to mess up. Then he took one look at Ginny and none of it mattered anyway.

_Okay so it's a bit longer and much better. As I said above, Pink Bismuth is amazing! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this one is really short, and while the one following is technically short (just four pages) it's still longer so yeah!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Night

Harry and Ginny went back to their flat.

Once inside Ginny examined the ring more closely. It was a medium sized, solitaire emerald with one small diamond on either side. The band was white gold.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

Ginny hadn't realized she'd said this out loud until Harry chuckled. "Why thank you, but I guess you should let my dad know that seeing as he's the one who originally picked it out."

She gave him a confused look.

"It was my mothers," he explained. The confusion cleared and was replaced by a flattered almost embarrassed look.

"Well, Miss Weasley, or should I call you Potter?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, Mr. Potter, not yet. Soon though," she replied smirking slightly.

"Well then Miss _Weasley_," Harry said, emphasizing her last name, "What shall we do know now that we're alone?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Bed," they said simultaneously.

When they reached Harry's room on the third floor, they both collapsed on the bed. Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. _She's mine. She'd finally mine, _he thought. _I am the luckiest person alive. _He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ginny smiled at him. She reached out to caress his face. Harry smiled wider at her soft touch. He moved his face closer to hers as she moved with him. They met half way.

They kissed for what seemed like hours on end. It started slow and sweet as they reveled in each others presence but soon became passionate. Harry rolled over on top of her and began to kiss and lick and suck at her neck. "Harry," Ginny moaned as her massaged her breast. "Yes?" he replied, growing cocky.

"M-make love to me."

The words were out of her mouth before she even registered what she was saying. She was about to take it back, afraid of being rejected by him but he suddenly started moving south. She fell back on the bed letting the feelings overwhelm her. The next thing she knew she was moaning so loud she was sure people in America could hear her.

_All done! I know it was short and I could have made it longer if I actually wrote the lemon but I decided to disappoint you with a short chapter rather than a crappy lemon. I'm not very happy with this chapter, it felt extremely lame, even as I wrote it. Link for the ring is on my profile. Oh well R&R please, also I'm in need of a Beta so if you are one and would like to beta this story just PM me. _

_91698padfoot_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter _

_I think I told you guys this already, but I got a beta for this story, Pink Bismuth, and she's amazing so big thanks to her. This is kind of a sad/funny chapter, just to let you know… I'll update when I can, but starting November 1__st__ I'm participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) so I won't have much time to write anything else as I have to write 50,000 words by the end of the month to be considered a winner. Wish me luck!_

Chapter 3: Tellings

When she woke, Ginny had to lay there for a while letting the memories and images from last night wash over her. She looked over expecting to find a sleeping Harry but all she found were tangled sheets. Ginny immediately started worrying about last night. She was fretting over Harry's emotions and possible regret that would cause him to leave the bed when she heard a _sizzling. _Ginny sniffed the air and smelled the bacon.

Still not entirely reassured of her fears, she wrapped the sheet around her securely and muttered a spell to make it stay in place. When Ginny wandered into the kitchen she found Harry standing at the stove with three pans on the gas burners. All he was wearing were some dark green, cotton pajama pants that were very low on his hips. Her mouth started watering but it didn't have anything to do with her growling stomach. Ginny's sudden need for him only increased when he turned around.

Last night he'd been worried over his scars, but truthfully they only made him more beautiful.

Now that he stood in the bright, new, light of the kitchen she could see him even better. Ginny let out a shuddering breath as her gaze drifted down his chest. Her knees were shaking so badly she almost fell. Harry raised his eyebrows as she staggered to the table and sat down.

"You alright, love?" he asked coming over to her. Ginny closed her eyes and nodded.

"Mmmhmm."

Harry chuckled and asked another question, "Would you like to explain you're… outfit choice, then?"

"'S the only thing I could find," she mumbled leaning forward and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you still tired? If you are you could go back to bed," Harry told her, worried about her slumped position.

"No, Harry," Ginny reassured him. "I'm not _tired, _I just feel drunk."

Harry pulled back to give her a confused look.

"Isn't it obvious? I practically fainted when I first saw you just then!"

To her surprise, Harry blushed, "I wasn't really paying attention to your facial expressions. Quite frankly I was a little distracted with your, um, attire."

Ginny laughed breathlessly, "Looks like we're both a little bit drunk this morning." Harry laughed with her. He caressed her face with both of his hands and just as he was about to kiss her the timer on the stove went off.

"Damn food," he muttered. Just as Harry was going to silence the timer with his wand, Ginny's stomach growled loudly. She giggled but blushed as well.

"You gave me quite the work out last night, Mr. Potter," she laughed.

He smirked and pulled away. Harry turned off the burners and started fixing a plate. When he set it down in front of her she about attacked it. He laughed as Ginny hummed in approval.

"Eggs, bacon, and sausage, all delicious. I just might have to have you cook all of my meals, Mr. Potter," she smirked.

He shook his head and placed a plate of toast in front of her, "What's with you calling me Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny started to butter a piece of the toast as she answered, "Well, I'm about to be Mrs. Potter and since I can't hear that I want to hear the closest thing to it… Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed at her but he was elated at her excitement of having his last name.

She threw the toast at him. It stuck to his chest for a second before sliding down and finally dropping to the floor. It had left behind a trail of melted butter. Ginny's eyes darkened at the sight of it. She reached out a finger and dragged it up the trail, collecting the butter on her finger. When the digit entered her mouth she moaned quietly.

Then the doorbell rang.

She jumped.

"That's probably Ron and Hermione," Harry told her, his voice husky, his eyes dark, "they sent an owl this morning saying they were coming over to congratulate us a bit more." He left then to go open the door.

"Wait!" she called. "You can't let them in here; I'm dressed in a sheet!"

"Just go upstairs and actually get dressed, I'll tell them you just woke up."

She raced up the steps and he opened the door. Ron and Hermione greeted him with smiles and took in his half-dressed appearance. Ron's eyes narrowed at Harry's chest. He looked down and realized that butter was still smeared there.

Blushing he said, "I dropped a piece of toast and then you guys arrived a few seconds afterword."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but dismissed the urge to question him.

They followed him into the kitchen and Harry turned only to find more raised eyebrows.

"Hungry?" Ron asked, taking note of the two plates.

"Oh, I was having breakfast with Ginny and she had to use the loo." Just then, Ginny came bounding down the stairs (or as much of a bound as was possible with her sore muscles and all).

"Morning all," she greeted, stifling a yawn.

"Morning, Ginny, you look as if you've just woken up," Ron seemed to decide today was the day to be very observant.

"Well, yeah, that would be because I did," she lied, "didn't Harry tell you that?"

"No," he said, his eyebrows now sky-high, "he said you were in the restroom."

Harry almost shouted, _Bloody screw it all! I was having naked breakfast with your sister _and _I almost took her again but _you _just _had _to interrupt! _But he didn't because Ginny saved his life by saying, "Well I was because I had just woken up." Then she added, just because she knew he'd ask, "And thank you Harry for fixing me a plate."

Ron was about to point out yet another inconsistency when Hermione elbowed him. He looked at her bewildered but got the point.

"So," Hermione started, breaking the awkward silence, "I was thinking perhaps we could wander around Diagon Alley a bit and then treat these two," she gestured to Ron and Ginny, "to a movie. After we could go have lunch somewhere?"

"Sounds great, Hermione. Um, before though do you think we could tell Ginny what happened while we were gone? Over breakfast, I mean. She's heard all of it but I'm sure I've forgotten something, and some of it just couldn't be explained without you both…" Harry admitted.

"You haven't told her everything yet?" exclaimed Hermione. "If I were you I wouldn't have accepted his proposal until he told me every last detail!"

Ginny laughed, "I knew he'd tell me eventually so there was no point in making him relive it all at once. Years from now when something happens he'll probably remember something and I'll learn yet another detail!"

"Ginny," Ron said suddenly, "you've got a bit of butter on the side of your mouth."

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted, he looked thoroughly frustrated. Hermione and Ron jerked around to look at him. He looked around desperately (and discreetly, or at least he hoped it was discreet) for something to blame his exclamation on. He found a cobweb in the corner that must have been made over night.

"I thought this place was completely clean," he said, feebly pointing at the web. When the other two turned to look, Ginny rolled her eyes and heaved a great silent sigh.

"Well I don't know about you," she started, "but I'm famished. Breakfast anyone?"

They all agreed and left for the kitchen. Harry was greatly complimented on his cooking skills and they proceeded to eat in silence. Finally, Harry started, he started and didn't stop talking unless he needed a drink. The other two chimed in at points but it was mainly Harry. He told her of his years at the Dursleys and then of his years at Hogwarts. He told her how they all seemed to be connected, like the cobweb; when one thing would happen it always seemed to be for a reason that would come to light later. Unfortunately, later always appeared to be after something horrible happened. He explained everything, absolutely everything. After what felt like hours, he finally stopped talking and just sat there. Ginny held him for a long while, her tears spilling onto his hair making it blacker and shinier. Harry though remained tearless.

After everything that had happened he couldn't cry. He had no reason to. Here he sat, being held by the most amazing women on the planet, his two best friends sitting there with him. Harry couldn't help but be elated and upon feeling this didn't think Ginny should feel anything less than that either.

Taking her face in his hands, he meant to say how he hadn't wanted her to cry, how she shouldn't cry, instead he simply said "I love you," and kissed her. It was one of the sweetest kisses ever to be shared by anyone and it worked. The kiss did make Ginny elated despite all of the sorrow that had filled her head seconds earlier.

Ron, surprisingly, wasn't extremely uncomfortable during this. He simply pulled Hermione into an embrace, kissing her quickly, but then pulling back, content to just hold her. She didn't protest, comfortable in his arms as well.

_In case you didn't read the top A/N because you were _sooooo_ excited to read this chapter (sarcasm by the way) I won't be updating anytime soon due to my participation in NaNoWriMo. I have to write 50,000 words of a novel throughout the course of November so wish me luck and words of encouragement during the month will be greatly appreciated. If I like the end result enough I will post it on FF's sister site, FictionPress under the same pen name. Review please!_


End file.
